Redemption
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Sitting in the car waiting for the sun to rise Kei and Sho sit and catch up on the years that have passed and the irony of their relationship.


(A/N): I don't own Moon Child or any of the actors. I make no profit off this story. It is purely fan made. Everything belongs to their respected owners such as Gackt Camui.

_**Redemption**_

"It's ironic," Sho said, closing his eyes with a frown. "You lost Luka to the sun, now I'm losing you to the sun." A hand ran though his hair, trying not to think about the ever-rising sun. "A bitter sweet ending." He gave a sad chuckle, thinking back on his life with and without Kei.

Kei smirked, the sky lightening ever so slowly. He thought of the older man. "I have to thank him one day. Whether we are reborn or not," he said, voice almost a whisper. "If he hadn't turned me… I would have never met you Sho. I'm sorry for cursing you to be like me. I just couldn't let you go, not that way."

The other man nodded. "Thank you for watching over Hana. She's just like her mother. Hopefully, she'll do what Yi-Che couldn't," he said, reaching over and touching Kei's still hand with his. "I never thanked you for not turning her."

Kei sighed, pulling his hand away. He missed the hurt look Sho gave him. "You loved her," he whispered, "I would have been surprised it you hadn't asked. You always loved her."

Sho chuckled. "She was the only on that didn't run away from me. She knew my life was chaotic and nothing was guaranteed. She stood by me when you left. She was there when no one else was. A funny way to fall in love." He chuckled, more before sighing. "Why did you come back to me, Kei?" His voice turned serious, looking at the silent vampire. He looked over the pale features, said vampires eyes closed as if sleeping.

"You said that you couldn't go on without out me. How was I supposed to ignore your plea?" He was silent after that, tears threatening to slip form his eyes. "You needed me."

Sho was quiet. He looked up at the stars twinkling at him. "I… I never wanted you to leave…."

Kei shook his head. "I had to. I gave up like Luka. I just wanted to die already. You had Yi-Che you didn't need me anymore. I had no reason to stay and hold you down." His green eyes slipped open, tears slipping free.

"Cry baby," Sho said, cupping Kei's face and brushing the tears away. "You never held me down. You made me feel like I knew who I was really." He smiled. Kei's own face mirroring his, a sad smile.

"To be truthful with you Sho, when you got hurt I knew I couldn't be around you. It made me think about how mortal you were and that you could die anytime and leave me behind alone. I couldn't bear that though of being alone again." He took the hands that cupped his cheeks and pulled them away before he turned away from his companion. "When we met Son and Yi-Che… it made me realize that you would die. That this wouldn't always be real. I couldn't handle being there when you got old and died. Sho… I couldn't lose another person I cared about like that. I just… I couldn't," he choked, tears streaming harder as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I couldn't say goodbye to Luka and I wouldn't tell you goodbye. I won't."

Sho sighed, wrapping an arm around Kei, his eyes soft on the other man. "Thank you, for everything Kei," he said, the moon starting to finish its descent on the second half of the sky. He sighed, a feeling nagging at him. He knew he'd never be able to say what his heart held but one day when they were reborn he would tell Kei everything. He wouldn't hold back any words or fears. He would just open up and tell the man all he knew.

Kei unfolded after wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sho. I wasn't there when I should have been," he muttered, looking over at his fellow vampire, head reclined back on the headrest. "I didn't mean to leave like that." Kei chuckled, Sho taking his arm back. "Maybe it was for the best. You and Yi-Che fell in love and had Hana. It was your dream come true. It wasn't all that bad that I left."

Sho was silent. How could he tell Kei that Yi-Che was nothing more than a friend and in one night of loneliness conceived their daughter? He couldn't just leave her because he didn't love her. She had his child. He married her only because she had Hana. "She never loved me Kei," he breathed, leaning his seat back to stare upwards at the stars. "We never loved each other like that."

Kei's eyes widened. "What? How could you not lover each other. You had Hana together. What do you mean?" he questioned, leaning back as well. He kept his eyes on Sho as the other man watched the stars.

"She loved you Kei…. We just married because she got pregnant with Hana."

"So you got her pregnant and asked her to marry you?" he asked, voice patient but tone cold. "You begged me to look at your kid and made me feel like shit. I looked at that picture for you Sho. You made that little girl with a woman you didn't love, that's hard to believe!" he snapped, much unlike himself.

"We got lonely Kei! She missed you! She loved you and I didn't have anyone in my life. We needed someone Kei!" Sho yelled, stopping. He was close to telling Kei that he needed someone to take his mind off of the blond vampire. "She got pregnant so I promised to take care of her and the baby. I married her so she wouldn't have to worry about money or being safe. She was everything to me after you left."

Kei sighed, a hand running through his blond hair. "I'm sorry Sho. It just hurt to see Hana and know she was your daughter. I felt like dying right then," Kei confessed, looking back at the stars, breaking the contact of their eyes. "You looked so happy."

"Kei," Sho sighed, eyes falling over the side of the pale face, taking in that it would be the last time he ever saw it. "I'm sorry for taking Yi-Che from you. Hana should have been your daughter." He loved his girl but he knew she should have been Kei's. Yi-Che loved Kei, not him. It hurt to say it but he knew Kei loved Yi-Che. He had to. "You should have been the one to marry her."

Kei smirked, a laugh coming through. He tried not to roll to one side as he laughed, Show staring at him like a crazy person. He felt the car jostle as Sho turned to one side and propped one arm under his head. He stopped, the tears of amusement on his cheeks. "Sho… I wouldn't have been able to marry her." He felt his laughter die as he stared deep into the ice blue eyes. "I didn't love her. I barely knew Yi-Che."

Sho snorted, turning back over to lie on his back, hands under his head. "Jerk."

Kei smiled. "Sho… C'mon Sho…" he said, a hand on the other man's forearm. "How could I marry someone I didn't love? Not when I had someone to love so long before her."

Sho felt his heart start to ache. He knew Kei would love someone. He couldn't expect the vampire to stay alone forever. "Luka?" he asked, glancing over to find the other vampire had turned back to look at the stars.

Kei felt the smile on his lips start to fade and his eyes harden. He couldn't tell Sho he loved him. He couldn't not when the sun was about to rise. He shook his head. "Luka wasn't much to love. He lived his own life. Sure, for a while I did but when the end care my love for him died along with him. He left me alone in this world. I've always hated him for it," he explained eyes stopping on one particular star.

"Kei?" Sho asked, moving closer to the other man. "Kei?"

"You," Kei murmured, knowing soon the sun would rise. He couldn't hold it to himself. He couldn't die and not tell Sho how he'd felt for years. "I... I couldn't love Yi-Che because all this time I loved you Sho." He turned his head, the silence deafening as he waited for Sho to reject him.

Sho was silent, his heart swelling. "Kei," he whimpered, biting his lower lip. "Kei I…."

"I'm sorry Sho," he apologized, sitting his seat up and pulling his knees to his chest. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Sho pressed his hand to Kei's limp one on the middle console. He smiled; he never thought that he would be able to openly admit to Kei he had loved him. "I love you Kei. I loved you so much that it hurt when you left. I only slept with Yi-Che once to forget you. How stupid of me. I just wanted my heart to stop aching when I thought of you."

Kei sighed, gazing deep into Sho's eyes. He wanted to tell Sho everything. He needed to tell him what he felt, how he felt.

Raindrops started to fleck over them and that water, causing the waves to become reckless and shine brighter in the passing moonlight. It started light then turned into a pouring.

Sho reached for the handle to put the top up, a hand stopping him. "Kei?" he asked, blond locks sticking to his forehead and face. He gulped, Kei looked gorgeous, the wet tresses clinging to him. He took Kei's hand in his. "You're getting wet."

Kei nodded. "So?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Sho's and smiling. "Nothing matters anymore Sho. I'm with you again, just like old times."

Sho grinned, tightening his hand around Kei's. He wasn't going to let go, not even when the sun rose and they burned together. He sat up and tipped his head back to feel the cool drops on his face. "It feels so good. I haven't enjoyed the rain since before… before Toshi," he said, stopping to remember his best friend and wife. "It's like forgiveness for all the crazy shit I've done."

Sho smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Kei's. "We'll meet again when we're reborn and I'll tell you everything," he whispered, pulling away, his free hand touching Kei's wet cheek. "I swear to you."

Kei chuckled, moving back in to steal a kiss from Sho. "So you're not rejecting me?" he asked, pulling free Sho's hair. "It always looked better down."

Sho shook his head, freeing his braided locks and letting them stick to his face. "Why would I? I love you too Kei."

Kei smiled, leaning back in his seat again, the rain slowing to a stop. "I've lived to hear you say those words Sho," he uttered, the first few rays of sun rising. "I love you Sho. Until the next life."

Sho smiled back, his hand tightening about Kei's. "I love you too Kei. Until then." He looked up the warm rays pressing against him and Kei.

"Kei, here comes the sun."

"Yeah."

Kei was the first to tense up, the sun burning him. He glanced over at Sho, a smile on those lips and the ice blue eyes closed. He could feel Sho's heart beat in his hand. It was steady but not racing. He could feel the flames lapping at him, causing him pain. He refused to let out even a whimper. "Sho," he gasped, the flames taking his breath.

Sho opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad I'm with you now Kei. Even if we die," he whispered, his own voice starting to go. "I love you Kei."

Kei smiled, "I love you too, Sho." He turned and watched the rising sun, his hand still in Sho's, their fingers laced.

The flames engulfed the, both holding tighter and tighter to each other's hand. Even until the final moments they refused to let go.

"Until we meet again?"

"Yeah."

--

(A/N): So this is my first Moon Child fic. I really was interested in the movie because I like Gackt and Hyde as musicians but I never thought I would like the movie as much as I did. It became a new favorite. I adore that movie. So give me a little leeway since this is my first and I have only watched the movie twice. I blame Gackt for inspiring me to write this. I was actually listening to Rain and Redemption in class and I just started to write. I hope everyone enjoyed my own idea of what was said in the car while they were sitting in front of the beach before the sun rose. The title is Redemption by Gackt.

JacktheSinisterJaketheJust


End file.
